An electromagnetic flow meter can be used to measure a flow of an electrically conductive fluid along a flow path in a conduit. The electromagnetic flow meter makes use of electrodynamic induction and is operative to apply a magnetic field across the flow path. Charge carriers in the conductive fluid moved perpendicularly to the magnetic field causes the induction of a voltage across the conductive fluid. As the conductive fluid can conduct electricity, the induced voltage can be measured by electrodes arranged essentially perpendicular to the flow direction of the fluid and the magnetic field, for example, on both ends of the conduit. The voltage induced in the electrodes is proportional to the velocity of the fluid flow averaged over a cross section of the conduit, and accordingly proportional to the volume flow rate or massive flow rate of the fluid flow. However, such electromagnetic flow meter cannot measure non-conductive fluids.